a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for changing and setting a peeled, warm or hot hard-boiled egg into a desired shape.
B. Description of the Prior Art
There has been widely practiced to use boiled eggs as ornamental foods not only in the cuisine of Japan but also of many other countries. For the purpose of using boiled eggs as ornamental foods, there has been devised various ways and patterns of cutting boiled eggs. It is, however, troublesome and time-consuming to change the original natural shape of the boiled egg into a desired shape by cutting it with a knife. Thus, it has been difficult to produce variation-rich shapes of boiled eggs in a simplified manner by cutting boiled eggs.